


Beautiful Apocalypse

by vagrantBreath



Series: Shattered [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gaslighting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tattoos, now with art!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: Everyone's now looking for Keith, trying to find him after what happened.They need to hurry, before he breaks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the last part of the Shattered series! Enjoy the show.

Keith refused to come close to the forcefield.

In fact, he refused to even leave his nest of pillows. Let them want to see him. He was going to give them the worse view in the world.

Fuck. Keith clenched his eyes tightly. He had screwed up. Thinking he could go back to Thace after all of this, he just... made the decision to go kill Zarkon. Why was he so impulsive? Why did he do so many stupid things?

Keith kept his eyes closed, hearing the Galra talk behind him, paying it no mind. The worst part was he wasn’t going to get rescued. He hadn’t told anyone where he was going, and if they saw Zarkon, dead... they wouldn’t know where he had been taken.

Unless... he opened his eyes slowly. All the Galra here couldn’t be loyal to Lotor. If he could get one on his side- or maybe get one to get a message out- Or maybe even Cáit- He had hope. He knew that Cáit had people everywhere. She should be able to do something, for a price.

A price.

Keith closed his eyes again. Would they even have something to pay that price? They had paid a hefty one to get him back the first time. They might not have something to pay Cáit with to get him back, if they needed to use her. And he was certain they would. He hadn’t even been aware of Lotor, so they wouldn’t have any idea.

The talking slowly grew quieter and quieter, the sound of less people talking. Then, silence. Keith lifted his head slightly, seeing the cloth fall in front of an empty room. People had left. That was good. Now he could move without feeling like an animal at the zoo. Slowly, he sat up, stretching.

He was getting hungry. Was... was Lotor going to feed him? What was he going to feed him? Damn it. At least with Zarkon he knew what he was getting into. Zarkon’s obsession with him had given him at least a few perks. Lotor... he had no idea.

After about half an hour, the door opened, showing a young Galra woman holding a plate of food and smiling. “Hello,” she chirped, coming close enough to put the food within his grasp. “Emperor Lotor says you eat meat?”

He ignored her, grabbing the plate and starting to eat it. The meat was... arguably better here. It had to be how it was cooked. Something was just... a little better. Which was worse. He shouldn’t be liking the food. That was bad.

”Oh.” The woman’s disappointed voice nearly made him lift his head. “Well, if you need anything, just let any of us know! Emperor Lotor instructed us to give you anything you asked for.”

”How about you let me go?” he asked, challengingly, looking up at her. “I’d really like to go home.”

She bit her lip. “But... you are home.”

”Back with the rest of my family. With the Paladins of Voltron.”

”You are with family,” she insisted. “ _We_ are your family.”

”No, you’re not!” Keith surged to his feet, which caused the Galra woman to take a step backwards. “You’re not my family. You’re my captors!”

She shook her head, looking sad. “It’ll take you some time. But you’ll see. We’ll take care of you better than anyone else. Emperor Lotor takes care of what’s his. You won’t be hurt, ever.”

He rubbed his face. She was not getting it. Keith heard her leaving, and sat back down, finishing his meal. When he was done, he went back to his nest, sighing.

What was Lotor going to do to him? He wasn’t going to be happy with Keith just sitting at his pillows like an animal that didn’t want to come out. But what that woman said... he wasn’t going to be hurt? Lotor wasn’t going to punish him for not being perfect?

He wasn’t sure if that was better or worse than Zarkon.

But for now, Keith went to sleep, hoping thing wouldn’t escalate before the rest showed up.

  


* * *

  


”Wake up,” came the croon. Keith slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Lotor and his bodyguard. What did he want? “You were rather uncooperative,” he told him. “And I think I know why. I’ve seen those ugly marks that my father left on you. You don’t want to be seen without some beauty on you.”

”I want to go home,” Keith shot back. “I did what you wanted. Now I just want to go home.”

”Shh, that’s silly talk.” Lotor pulled out a pen, nodding to his bodyguard. The other Galra came over and picked up and held Keith still while Lotor looked over him. He nodded, making a few ink marks on his shoulder and chest.

”What are you-”

”Shh, let me work.” The pen came to his nipples, circling them. Then Lotor moved to his face, making various marks around his face and ears. “There. Once you’re done you will be most lovely.”

”I don’t want to be your definition of ‘lovely,’” Keith insisted.

”You will be most beautiful. A lovely piece of art. Now... ah, maybe you don’t know how best to exhibit your beauty?” Lotor stroked his face, making him look away. “I will teach you, beautiful. How to most easily catch the light in the best ways... ah yes, I will teach you.”

”Are you even listening to me?”

Lotor frowned. “You are part of the Galra empire. You _will_ do as I say, beautiful.”

”I am not part of the Galra empire.”

”Ah, but you are. You have always been.” With that, he left, his bodyguard leaving with him.

Keith turned to his chest and shoulder, trying to rub the ink off and failing. Once dry, it didn’t budge. But he continued to try, to get Lotor’s mark off of him. Try to forget what Lotor had said. He was human. He never was part of the Galra empire.

He would never be part of the Galra empire, even if he was Galra.

Never.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance stared out at nothing as he sat in the Star Room. They all knew Keith had to be out there somewhere. If Zarkon had killed him, then why would the Galra clean up Keith’s body but leave Zarkon’s? It had to be because Keith wasn’t actually dead.

But _God_ was it a hard thought to have. Keith had to be alive, and yet... it was so hard for him to think that. To believe Keith was alive. He kept putting on a happy face, bolstering the others into thinking Keith was alive. They had to believe it, even... even if Lance himself didn’t.

Someone sat next to him, and Lance looked over to see Shiro looking at him. “Hey,” Shiro said, smiling softly.

”Hey,” Lance repeated. “What’s up?”

”Just checking in on you. You missed dinner.”

Oh. Lance looked back over the room. “I had a lot to think about.”

Shiro was silent for a moment. “We might have a lead,” he finally said, making Lance whip his head back to look at him. “I think we’ve found the Galra that delivered Keith to Zarkon. He might know something, or someone to help.”

Lance nodded, though it sounded so... much like they were reaching for something, anything. But they had to. They had to hold onto the belief that Keith was alive and they weren’t searching in vain. “What’s the plan?”

”We find the Galra, ask him what he knows or if he knows someone that was on the ship at the same time as Keith, and go from there.” He rubbed his head. “Maybe the druid he was talking about. Maybe he can get ahold of that druid.”

”Maybe.” Lance suppressed a sigh, looking back over the room. This was a really big longshot. They weren’t going to be able to find Keith like-

”Hey. Come here.” Shiro pulled Lance close, rubbing his arm. “It’ll be okay. We’ll get him back, I promise.”

At least Shiro wasn’t talking like Keith was dead anymore, Lance thought. At least Shiro was acting like they could get him back. Which meant Lance’s acting was working, at least a little. Lance rested his head on Shiro’s chest, closing his eyes.

”I have to wonder what the Galra empire is doing now that their leader is dead,” Shiro mused, his voice rumbling under Lance’s ear. “With how little external chaos there is, I have to wonder if there was someone pulling the strings behind Zarkon’s back.”

”Maybe,” Lance said, shrugging a little.

”You don’t find it weird? I mean, they should be scrambling to keep things together... why aren’t they? At least, why isn’t it obvious to us that if they are doing that?”

Lance pulled back a little, looking up at Shiro. “What are you thinking?”

”I think someone stepped into place right after Zarkon died and is keeping the empire together.” Shiro looked disturbed at this thought.

Lance tilted his head. “Do you think someone used Keith? Didn’t you say that Galra brought him to Zarkon for someone?”

”That’s why I think so. The Galra called him a “prince.” He would have the most to gain by having Zarkon out of the way. And if Galra rules of succession work the same as ours, he would be next in line. I doubt the Prince would want the empire dissolved.”

”Do you think Keith’s now with the Prince?” The thought made him want to recoil. Keith, continuing abuse at the hands of a Galra that tricked him.

”I hope not,” Shiro whispered.

Lance rested his head on Shiro’s chest again, closing his eyes. If he was with that Prince... what would he do to him? What kind of abuse was he about to endure while they flailed around, trying to find him?

He didn’t want to think about it.

”Come on.” Shiro nudged him. “Let’s eat something.”

”I’m not hungry.”

”Lance, I swear to God, I will pick you up and force you to eat. Keith doesn’t need you weakened from hunger when we get him.”

”That’s mean,” Lance whined.

”And completely true. Come on.”

”Please tell me that Hunk cooked?” he asked, looking up at Shiro hopefully.

And that hope was dashed when he shook his head. “Food goo. Hunk wasn’t feeling well.”

No wonder. The stress would have put a lot of strain on his stomach. If he felt better, poor guy was probably stress baking now. Normally, quite delicious, but Hunk was still learning what was what and sometimes made... strange food. And not always edible food too. The times they had to break it to him that his food wasn’t edible broke Lance’s heart.

But right now... food goo. Ick. But Lance stood, and let Shiro take the lead on the way out. Shiro wasn’t going to let him stay there and not eat. And he had a point, really. When they found Keith, they all needed to be at full strength.

Lance sighed.

He just wanted Keith back.

Shiro stopped and turned, obviously having heard the sigh. “We’ll get him back,” he promised. “This Galra will help us and we’ll get him back. And then the two of you can continue fighting over every little thing.”

”I’d stop fighting with him if it meant he stayed back here forever,” Lance said, starting to choke up.

He didn’t even notice when Shiro came over, wrapping him up in a tight hug. But he just leaned into it, clenching his eyes closed tightly. He’d do anything to get Keith back. Hell, he’d put himself in Keith’s place if it meant that Keith would be okay. He deserved it for losing Keith.

For losing Keith, he deserved a lot. It was all his fault. He was supposed to have kept an eye on Keith. But no, he went on ahead, letting someone grab him and put him back in Zarkon’s grasp so Keith could kill him.

He deserved a lot for letting that happen.

No one was going to give it to him, though. So, for the moment... Lance just relaxed into the hug and tried to forget how much of a failure he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Sound came from behind the curtains. More Galra. Keith laid down, intent on not giving them anything. He wasn’t going to give Lotor any of his cooperation. At all.

But the curtains didn’t move. Keith watched them, waiting, confused as the talking went on and the curtains didn’t open. His eyes narrowed, watching. What was Lotor’s plan? What was he doing? He just waited, wondering until the sound slowly died then ended, the Galra leaving the room.

Was... Lotor not letting the others see him until he was made ‘beautiful’? That was twisted. Keith slowly sat up, crossing his legs and sighing. Hopefully Lotor would put off that bit until the others came to rescue him. He really did not want to be Lotor’s version of ‘beautiful.’ He had an idea that would not be good.

Experimentally, he tugged on the chain falling from the collar at his throat. Yeah, it wasn’t budging from where it was anchored. He reached and traced the simple band on his throat. It almost... felt like the one he used to wear as a pet.

It didn’t really matter what happened, did it. He was a pet no matter what.

No. Keith yanked hard on the chain. He wasn’t a pet anymore. He had to stop thinking like that.

Another yank, and the Galra woman came back in, her eyes wide. “Is everything okay? Do you need something?”

”I suppose if I said to go back to my friends, I’d be ignored,” Keith shot back.

She bit her lip. “I don’t know why you keep insisting you’re not with friends. You’re in a good, safe place, and all I want to do is help you.”

”You have to know what Lotor has in store for me. Do you really want that to happen?”

”Yes.” Her word was so simple and shocking. “You will look so lovely. And you are a piece of art that needs refining. Whatever I can do to help you become the best you can be, I will do it.”

Keith just stared at her, mouth half open. She wasn’t listening at all. Everything that Lotor had said she swallowed with a grin. He wasn’t going to get any help from her.

She sat down next to him, her eyes worried. “Do you want to talk about it?”

”Why are you doing this?” Keith shot back. “You’re acting nice but you don’t have any intent on helping me at all. What is Lotor planning?”

”Oh.” She rubbed one furred ear. “I’m supposed to be your confidant. Emperor Lotor thinks you’ll acclimate better if you have someone to talk to. Someone on your side. And I’m just really curious about you! The Paladins of Voltron seem so cool, and I wish they could have always been on Emperor Lotor’s side.”

How young _was_ she? Was she actually a woman, or was she as old as Keith? The Galra equivalent of it, anyway. Zornia at least felt like an older woman, which probably was why the two of them fell so quickly into the mother/son relationship they did. But this woman- girl... “If you were really on my side, you let me escape,” he tried one more time.

The Galra shook her head. “No, that’s a really bad idea. You’ll like it here! I promise.” She stood, smiling at him. “And you’ll look really beautiful once he’s done. I can’t wait to see it!” With those words, she left, leaving Keith to rub at the ink marks on his shoulder.

No help there.

Keith sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest. He didn’t know what was about to happen, but whatever it was... he wasn’t going to like it. At all.

What did Lotor have in mind?

  


* * *

  


The first thing that happened was his collar was replaced. Lotor had come in with his bodyguard to hold Keith tight, holding a purple collar with a beaded chain looped on it. It drove him insane to feel that chain against his neck and shoulder, a barely there whisper of touch.

But he could deal with a new collar. He could deal with that.

Lotor had looked so _happy_ once he clipped it on. “Oh, I wish you could see yourself,” he said, touching Keith’s hair. “You look so beautiful.”

”I don’t really care,” Keith spat back.

”You really should. You’re so lovely... You look upset. Is Iysa not enough? Or would you like more time- Oh!” Lotor’s face lit up. “How embarrassing. I know what you want. You want a new mother, much like that woman had been. I can certainly get you that. Ah yes, a Galra mother for a Galra beauty.”

”I am not a Galra anything,” Keith growled back. “And I don’t want a mother.”

Lotor wasn’t listening. “In the meantime... I believe I should start on making you lovely. Please deliver him to the inking artist,” he told the bodyguard. “And remember to be careful with him, especially after the artist is done. He will be a little tender.”

What. “What? What are you-” The bodyguard went to unclip his chain on the other end of the room, pulling out a key and unlocking the padlock. He gathered the chain up, using it to gently pull Keith out of the room. What... what was Lotor planning? That sounded like... Keith swallowed.

Keith only felt worse when they arrived. Ink pots everywhere... He was guided to a seat and forced into it. “Please don’t move,” the bodyguard said, holding his left shoulder. “This will be over soon.”

Then the inking artist came over with a machine with an attachment ending in a point, and pressed that point into Keith’s right shoulder.

And then the pain started.

  


* * *

  


His shoulder and arm burned.

And if he raised his arm, he could see the red lines and dots surrounding his arm that ended on his shoulder, the lines ending in delicate curls.

Keith closed his eyes, trying to forget the tattoo on his skin. The brand of being Lotor’s.

What else did Lotor have in mind? What other tattoos or... he touched his ears, then brushed where he felt Lotor make a mark over his right eyebrow.

Fuck.

It couldn’t happen. He wouldn’t let it.

He couldn’t let it happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Lotor. Why had he not realized it was Lotor? Thace grit his teeth, one hand touching the empty side of his bed as if he could bring Keith back by the gesture alone. But he couldn’t do that, because Keith was in Lotor’s care.

It was well known Lotor was given an assignment far away from his father, and Zarkon had little love for his son and heir. But it had always seemed Lotor was comfortable at his assignment, and enjoyed being able to indulge in his strange and borderline twisted desires by being so far from his father. Thace had never thought he would have wanted to use someone like Keith to kill Zarkon. He had never realized he hated Zarkon so much.

The others didn’t seem to realize how important this was. Then again, Lotor’s actual actions and behaviors most likely wasn’t known outside the Galra empire. If they had realized... they would be doing anything, including making promises they had no way of being able to keep.

But Thace knew. He had heard about those Lotor found worthy of his attention, and their fate. If they didn’t get Keith back soon... he was most likely either going to be dead to spare himself more of that attention, or so broken he’d be unreachable anymore. They needed to get him back before either happened. While... he was still Keith.

He heard someone enter and Laz stand. She wasn’t growling, so it had to be someone friendly. The thought made him sad, that he had to go by the sound Laz made to make sure he was not back there, back where he would still be tortured. He forced his lips not to curl in a derisive line at the thought of Keith being safer being tortured rather than in Lotor’s care. “Hello?” he called instead, sitting up.

”Hey Thace.” Lance. He sounded rather... tired. Trying to sound upbeat but not quite managing it. “Just checking in. You didn’t come to dinner.”

”I was not hungry.” And too aware that if he did go, he would forget where he was and attack someone. Without Keith to remind him, he knew he would do so without his eyesight. “Don’t worry. I will go and eat later.”

”Eh, don’t worry about it. I brought you something.” Thace moved his hands to take whatever bumped them, feeling the edge of a plate. “Hunk made something really good. I figured you’d like to eat it before it goes completely cold.”

Thace felt for a utensil, gripping it once he found it and taking a bite of whatever Hunk had made. It tasted rather... strange, but good. “Thank you,” he told Lance. “Tell Hunk it is delicious.”

”I definitely will.” He heard Lance shift and Laz make a happy noise. Most likely he was petting her. “I’ll leave you-”

”Lance.” Thace put his place in his lap. “I am not sure if the others have heard it in your voice, but it’s quite obvious you’re hiding something. And considering what I know about what’s going on, it most likely is emotional.”

”I’m not-”

”Is something not going well with Shiro? Or does it have to do with Keith?”

Lance didn’t answer at first. Then, quietly, “I was there, Thace. If I had just turned around, I would have seen it and stopped it. It’s my fault-”

”No, Lance.” Thace shook his head. “It’s not your fault.” Lance fell quiet again and Thace sighed, putting the plate aside and leaning forward. “Shiro was supposed to go with you. If I hadn’t distracted him and forced you into a position where no one was watching your backs, Keith would still be here.”

”You think this is all your fault?” Lance’s voice was filled with disbelief. “Thace, you did absolutely nothing wrong! You weren’t there!”

”Yes.” Thace laced his hands together. “That is true. And if I had been, had I been able to see, I would have watched your and Keith’s backs. None of this would have happened.”

”Thace.” Laz spoke up now, nudging his hands. “Not your fault. Not Lance’s.”

”Laz... you can’t possibly think it’s your fault.” Thace felt for her head, stroking it once he found it. When she didn’t answer, he sighed. “We all seem to be sharing the blame here.”

”Yeah.” Lance’s voice was small. Distant. “Seems like it.”

After a moment, Thace sighed, picking up his plate and patting the bed next to him. “Sit. Stay for a moment and relax. You are among those that care and feel the same as you.”

Lance moved to sit next to him, and he could hear Laz scrambling up onto the bed as well. “I just want Keith back,” Lance said. “I’d do anything to see that mullet again.”

”We _will_ get him back,” Thace told him. “If what I’ve been told is true, we’ve had a few leads turn up recently. And it’s not as if he’s completely in the void. We know that he worked with Lotor. That is invaluable knowledge.”

”Who is this Lotor, anyway? You know about him but none of us do.”

Thace thought for a moment, wondering if it would be useful telling him Lotor’s tendencies. “Lotor is Zarkon’s son and heir.”

”Why weren’t we told Zarkon had a son before?”

”Because it seemed most likely Lotor would not want the throne. He is... particular in his choice of activities and the way he acted made it seem as if being Emperor would interfere with such activities.”

”I don’t like the way you paused there.”

Thace sighed. “Lotor is known for selecting a target and obsessively fawning on them while pushing them to a mental limit where they would break or... take their own lives instead of living one more moment under his care.”

”What kind of stuff does Lotor do to make them do that?” Lance asked, sounding aghast.

”His actual actions are not well known, however...” Thace hesitated. “It is obvious they are actions his subject finds deplorable. I doubt he would touch Keith in the same ways as Zarkon, but I’m not sure what he would do otherwise.”

”Damn.” Lance voice grew very quiet. “We need to get Keith back.”

”Yes.” Thace’s voice grew quiet as well. “We do.”

Lance just sat there for a while, and Thace started eating his cold food. There wasn’t anything else that could be said and Lance seemed to know that.

But he didn’t move. He just sat there.

And Thace felt comforted by known both he and Laz were in the room with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Lotor didn’t let him heal before he came for him again. He studied Keith’s shoulder, and nodded. “You must take care of that,” he told him gently, nodding to his bodyguard. “Take him to the inking artist. He should have something to help with the healing.”

Keith tensed at that. Lotor could just be saying take him back to get more tattoos. His skin could be marked up more just for Lotor’s enjoyment. But he didn’t have a choice, as the guard unclipped his chain and gently started leading him from the room. He didn’t... fuck, he didn’t want any of this.

The inking artist took one look at him and made an annoyed noise, pulling out a bottle and squeezing something clear onto his gloved fingers. “I would have thought your servant would take care of this,” he said, smearing it on Keith’s shoulder and arm. It was... cooling. Not stinging at all. “I’ll make sure to tell her she needs to keep this clean.”

”You could have not done it in the first place,” Keith tried, knowing it was going to fall on deaf ears.

”You look much better this way.” Keith winced at that, and went with the guard back to his room. Damn it. No one was going to be in his corner like Zornia was. He was alone.

When he got back, Lotor was waiting. “Is that better?” he asked, touching Keith’s face. Keith turned his face away from the touch, teeth grit. “Ah. You’re still not happy? I see; I must give you more.” He smiled at Keith, making him shudder. “Have you seen your new mother yet?”

”I’m _not_ Galra, I’m _not_ yours, and I _don’t_ need a new mother!”

Lotor cupped his face, and for once Keith felt a threat behind it. He went still, waiting. What was Lotor going to do? What was he wanting-

His hands fell away, making Keith gasp. Lotor had the chance to do something horrible to him... and he didn’t. Keith had the distinct feeling he had dodged a bullet there. He swallowed, keeping his eyes on Lotor now. He didn’t want to be taken by surprise.

Instead of saying anything, Lotor ran his fingers over his unmarked shoulder and down his chest. “I think you should have jewerly next. Bangles will look gorgeous on you. And also...” Lotor pressed his hand possessively over Keith’s stomach, right over the scar. “It will make this less unsightly.”

”What do you have planned?” Keith shot back, his stomach trembling slightly under Lotor’s touch.

”Shh, don’t worry. I will take care of you.” Lotor stroked his stomach, smiling at Keith. “I take care of what’s mine.”

Keith swallowed.

Lotor reached up, running a finger across Keith’s lips. “My beautiful boy. When you’re done, when you pose it will be so pretty.”

”I’ll never pose for you.”

The hand still on Keith’s stomach paused, claws pressing in threateningly. “You will pose,” he said calmly. “And you will enjoy it.” Lotor pulled his hands away, making Keith shudder. “But for now, you’ll rest. I want that inking to heal up first.”

”Do you tattoo everyone, or am I special?” Keith managed, flexing his hands.

”You are always special,” Lotor said before leaving.

  


* * *

  


The next time, the Galra came to him. Keith tensed as he saw a Galra enter with a guard, wheeling something in. He sat up, waiting.

”I am going to need someone to hold him still,” the Galra said, looking at the guard. “If he jumps, the needle won’t go straight.”

”What needle?” God, what now? “What are you doing?”

”Oh, I’m sorry.” The Galra nodded to Keith. “Emperor Lotor has tasked me with piercing you.”

Oh God no. Keith tried to back away, only to be caught by the guard. He tried to struggle, tried to get away, but was forced to the ground. The guard knelt on his chest, forcing him still as the piercer touched his stomach. Then, with a sudden sharp pain, he lanced a needle through his navel, and Keith could feel him slipping a piercing in right after.

He laid there, shaking as he saw the needle come up to his face. Keith tilted his face away, trying to hide himself only to feel his ear seized and another piercing added there. The piercer moved his head, pinching a bit of skin over his eyebrow and lancing the skin, adding another piercing there. “I can’t get to the chest with the guard in the way, and I don’t want to add more piercing at this moment,” the piercer said. “I want the Emperor to see this first and see if his art is going well.”

The guard lifted off of him, leaving Keith to lay there, shaking. He barely noticed when the guard and piercer left, focusing more on the sting in his navel, above his right eye, and in his right ear.

Slowly, Keith curled up on his left side, shaking. He touched the scar on his stomach, then the piercing. Then he closed his eyes, trying his very best not to scream, or worse, cry.

Fuck. Lotor was forcing Keith’s body to become _his_. And Keith had nothing he could do about it. He almost wished Lotor would forget about what he was doing and just rape him. That, he could deal with. He had dealt with it with Zarkon. This, the... the marking...

He was always going to be Lotor’s, even when he escaped. Lotor had just made permanent changes to him, making it so Keith would always be Lotor’s, and everyone would know it.

Keith grit his teeth. He wasn’t Lotor’s. No matter what, he wasn’t. He wasn’t going to pose for him either. No way.

He wasn’t going to do it.

His stomach, eyebrow, and ear burned, almost mocking that decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope filled Shiro as Allura ended the transmission. The Galra might be able to contact the druid Keith had been working with. It might be enough to at least figure out if this Prince Lotor actually took Keith or not.

”We are to have Keith back again,” Allura said, her voice soft with hope. “We will be able to find him with that help.”

”Yeah.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. After everything that had happened, they could finally get Keith back. “We should tell the others.”

Allura paused for a moment. “Shiro... if we do find Keith we cannot allow him to fall into enemy hands again. Each time, he has come back a little worse for the wear. I don’t doubt his ability to survive, but surviving is not the same as thriving. For Keith’s sake...”

Shiro closed his eyes. “We’ve got to keep him out of the Red Lion.”

”Yes.” He opened his eyes to see Allura stern face. “For the sake of Voltron, we cannot allow him to return to battle. Not until we are certain he has healed.”

”PTSD isn’t something you heal from, Allura,” he reminded her gently. “No matter what, like me, he’s going to have it and it will always creep in at bad moments.”

”I do not fear for you to become submissive in front of the enemy,” Allura said bluntly. “The type of abuse Keith has endured makes me fear he will fall back into his mind and allow himself to be taken and abused further. If he cannot heal from that, then...”

”He can learn to cope,” Shiro told her. “And healthy coping, not what he was doing before.”

”I would rather he not enter the Red Lion again. If we could choose another Red Paladin-”

”I understand your point of view,” Shiro interrupted, “but that’s not going to happen. Keith is our Red Paladin and I don’t know if Red will actually let another pilot in. The Lions seem to be very particular.”

”And the Red Lion doubly so.” Allura sighed. “Then perhaps we choose something else. We send him away to learn to cope, away from the war, and allow him to return when he feels better.”

Shiro tilted his head, hand to his chin. “Like before? When he took Red and came back with Laz?”

Allura paused, then brightened. “Of course! Laz’s promise only said she will not leave her home. There were no promises that we could not visit, or stay with her! Keith could easily stay with Laz. They already do get along quite well.”

”Thace too,” Shiro reminded. “Keith will probably do well with someone that loves him by him at all times.”

”Of course, of course.” Allura smiled. “Yes, that will work wonderfully. I would rather we not leave the Red Lion with him, but he may require it.”

”Maybe. Do you think you could pilot the Red Lion without him?”

”I could pilot any of these Lions. They respond to my quintessence. However, the question is how much good I could do. I am not trained in flight the way you are. I would be a poor substitution for a proper Red Paladin.”

”I know, but we might not have a choice.”

After a sigh, Allura nodded. “You do make a point. Very well. I will pilot the Red Lion while Keith is resting.”

Shiro smiled, nodding. “Thank you.”

When he left, he considered what he had talked about with Allura. Keith shouldn’t ever see battle again. They both knew that. But at the same time, they needed Keith.

What they needed to do was to take down the Galra empire so Keith didn’t need to fight any longer. But he had no idea if that was going to happen. They got a new leader, and he had a feeling if they took Lotor out, there would be someone behind him ready to take the throne. Why had they forgotten that one little fact when they wanted to take down the Galra empire?

Shiro ran his human hand through his hair. He didn’t know how to take down the empire. Was it even possible now? Or was it too big with too many people to take over if they tried?

”Yo.” Shiro dropped his hand at Lance’s voice, looking up in surprise. “You have any luck with the Galra? They know where Keith is?”

”Yeah... yeah, we have a lead. The Galra’s going to contact the druid that Keith was supposed to work with.”

Lance smiled. “Good.” He started swinging his arms, nodding. “Good.”

After a moment, Shiro reached out, pulling Lance into his arms. It felt so good to have Lance there... it felt so right. He sighed, burying his nose in Lance’s hair. This was... good. He felt Lance tense, then relax, hugging him back. Shiro pulled back a little, looking down at Lance with a small smile. “Can I kiss you?” he asked quietly.

Lance startled in his arms. “Yeah. I mean, you don’t need to ask.”

”After the abuse you’ve gone through, I would rather ask than force you.”

That made Lance blink up at him. “I- oh. Then yeah. I want you to kiss me.” He met Shiro halfway, tilting his head into the kiss. When Shiro pulled back, Lance looked serious. “What was that about? Everything okay?”

”I just... wanted to remind myself that you’re here, safe.” Shiro hugged him again, tightly. “That you’re not captured and being hurt,” he muttered against Lance’s hair.

Lance leaned into the hug. “Like Keith is.”

”I don’t want you hurt like that ever again. You’re too... you.”

Lance laughed a little at that. “I won’t be hurt like that again. You won’t let me.”

Shiro chuckled, leaning in again to kiss him. That was quite true. He wouldn’t let anything hurt Lance again.

If he couldn’t save Keith, he was going to save the man he loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Lotor hadn’t come for him. Keith would have enjoyed that more if the guards hadn’t held him down so the servants could smear gel on him. He grit his teeth as they left, the tattoo and piercings pulsing dully.

He wanted all of this off. The piercings out. With that thought, he raised a hand to take the one in his ear out.

”I wouldn’t do that.” Lotor’s voice made him jump as the Galra came into view. “Don’t ruin anything, beautiful. Or do you want to be pierced again after the holes close up? Was that... exciting for you?”

Keith shuddered. “No. I didn’t want it to happen at all.”

Lotor tilted his head. “You must have not thought they were the right places,” he said decisively. “They are the most pleasing places, my perfect Paladin. Though...” He made a face, flicking Keith’s nipples, making him flinch away from the touch. “I had specifically said that this area is to be pierced as well.”

Damn it. Lotor wasn’t listening to him. Keith grit his teeth as Lotor’s hand grazed his navel, over the piercing. He didn’t want any of this, but no one was listening to him at all.

”Isn’t this exactly what you needed?” Lotor smiled at him, pulling his fingers under Keith’s chin and lifting it. “You’ve come home, haven’t you?”

Keith shivered.

”Yes... welcome home, beautiful.” Lotor pulled him into a hug, humming slightly. “You had been away from me for too long... and then watching you be battered by my father... No, that would not do.” He stroked Keith’s face. “I will make you so beautiful you will weep,” he told him seriously.

No. Keith shook his head. He just... he really didn’t want that at all. Not Lotor’s version of beautiful.

”Do not worry. If you cooperate, it might even be fun.”

He wasn’t going to listen to him. Keith looked down, waiting for Lotor to stop. To turn away from him and do... whatever Lotor was going to do. It didn’t matter anymore. He couldn’t fight back.

If only he had his bayard. Or... anything.

Lotor sighed. Keith looked up, seeing him watch Keith with fond eyes. “I will leave you be now,” Lotor told him. “Rest. I will continue to make you the most perfect piece of art in the morning.”

Keith swallowed. And nodded.

There wasn’t much else he could do.

  


* * *

  


The next time the piercer came, Keith was in the middle of eating. He tensed at the sight of the piercer and the guard. “You’re not doing this while I’m eating,” he spat out.

”What? Of course not. We’re not savages,” the piercer said. “Take your time. Enjoy your dinner.”

This kindness from everyone was eerie. Keith continued eating, making sure to go as slowly as possible. But the food gave out after a while, leaving Keith to stare at them. The piercer nodded at the guard, who moved forward and held Keith in place.

”Let’s see...” the piercer murmured. “The Emperor requested several things.” He reached out, taking one nipple carefully. Keith closed his eyes as the piercer did one, then the other, quickly and efficiently. The needle moved to his ear, piercing it several times. One of the earrings put into his ear had something dangling, something he could hear if he moved. The gel was smeared over each piercing, making Keith close his eyes.

”Hm.” God no. Keith snapped his eyes open at Lotor’s voice. He could see him moving closer, a critical look on his face. “Master piercer, why doesn’t this quite look right?”

”What else do you want, your majesty?”

”I’m not quite sure,” Lotor murmured. “Please bring him to the lights.” The guard hauled Keith near the curtains, and Lotor pressed something so lights beamed down on him. While Keith tried to catch up on what was going on, Lotor moved his head around, watching him. “The light shines off the piercings quite well. But...” Lotor pressed on Keith’s nose, shaking his head. Then he pulled on Keith’s upper lip, pausing. He shook his head again, pulling on his lower lip. “Ah. Yes.”

The piercer came closer. “How many? And do you want rings or studs?”

”Two, please.” Lotor let go of Keith’s lip to tap on each side of his lower lip. “And studs. They’ll glisten so much better than rings.”

”Hm. I can do that, however, I don’t have any more studs on me.”

”That is fine. He will need to heal first anyway.” Lotor smiled at Keith. “I don’t want you getting overwhelmed, after all. You deserve all the best.”

”I deserve to go home,” Keith said, not able to put much force behind it. Lotor wasn’t going to listen anyway.

”Oh, my lovely Paladin... when will you learn you are home? Oh!” Lotor turned. “Tylii, can you come in?” And older Galra woman came in, hands clasped in front of her. Lotor turned back to him, smiling. “Here. You can tell Tylii anything. She will be your mother while you’re here.”

Before Keith could stop himself, he spat in Lotor’s face. “Don’t you fucking try that,” he growled. “She’s not taking Zornia’s place.”

Slowly, Lotor wiped the spit off his face. Then, a storm grew over his features. “Let him starve,” he said, his voice large and terrible. “I will decide when he will be allowed food again.”

Keith tried to feel good about what happened. He fought back. He made Lotor angry. But he just... couldn’t feel good about it. Everyone left him, and Keith just made his way back to his nest, shaking as he curled up. He made Lotor angry. That was good. He didn’t... he didn’t need Lotor treating him like this.

But God, the idea that he thought he could replace Zornia. And the looks, the kindness... it wasn’t something he had with Zarkon. Lotor was giving him something Zarkon never had. He... wanted Keith to feel like he actually belonged. Was more than a pet.

Keith shook his head. The master had changed but he was still a pet. Only difference was this one treated him kindly. He was still Lotor’s pet, to do with what he pleased.

He was nothing but a pet. That was all he was good for. So he might as well give in.

... he wasn’t going to accept any Zornia replacements, though.


	8. Chapter 8

He had made a huge mistake. He had really, really fucked up.

Latiak tugged at his ears, swearing under his breath. He hadn’t expected Lotor to become the new emperor and proceed to become _more_ aggressive, ordering them not to take prisoners. There were rumors some prisoners were being put to death because Lotor wanted none.

Except the Paladin. That was the only prisoner he wanted. No one knew why, but those who knew Lotor before gossiped. They spoke about Lotor’s predilection towards breaking people. Lotor did it with style, with love, they said, to the point they would take their own lives as to refuse to live with him any longer. And they spoke of those he surrounded himself with: so loyal it stunk.

And Latiak had almost delivered the Paladin right to him. He had given the Paladin to Zarkon with the desire of the Paladin to kill Zarkon, and then forgotten Lotor stood to inherit. How could he have been so stupid?

He could redeem himself now. Call Pala. She would have joined Lotor’s retenue after Zarkon’s death. She would be able to-

Latiak closed his eyes tightly.

Pala would _never_ look at him the same. Not for what he wanted to do.

Once upon a time, they were lovers, he thought forlornly. He and Pala. They had taken different paths... but he still cared for her. And this, this would cause her to think of him differently.

It didn’t matter. Latiak opened his eyes, letting his hands drop from his head. He needed to make this right. He needed to call Pala and see if she could help him in getting the Paladin back. Start there. And then they could work on bringing Lotor down.

... heh. Latiak smiled a little. It almost sounded like he was part of the resistance instead of following in Thace’s footsteps. It was... his eyes grew wide. Could... could Thace have actually _been_ part of the resistance? Had he been following them blindly because Thace was part of them?

It didn’t matter. If he was or not, right now, their interests aligned. That meant he needed to get Lotor out of power. Who would be in power after... maybe no one. Maybe the empire needed to crumble. It created monsters like Zarkon and Lotor, after all. It created a world that would have killed Latiak.

With that thought, he reached out to call Pala.

  


* * *

  


She should have known more about Lotor before agreeing to this. The obsession he had for the Red Paladin was equal, if not worse to Zarkon’s obsessions. She had agreed to this happening to have someone on the throne, to allow the empire to thrive.

Damn it. She should have pushed Haggar towards it.

But no, now she had to deal with this. Damn it. Pala stared at her data slate, frustrated, as she sat in bed, seeing the list of requests from Lotor and how many of them related to the damned Paladin. There was one on there for her, but why was Lotor so obsessed?! If she had known he would be much like his father, she would have never allowed this to happen.

Suddenly, she got a call alert. “Answer,” she said, standing as she saw Latiak. “What do you want?”

”Are you alone?”

”For the moment. It could change at any moment.” Their subtle way of saying the line wasn’t secure.

”I just got a call. A supply exchange needs to happen.”

He could not be trying to say... “We do have an excess at the moment. When should I expect the exchange?”

”It’d probably be better if you talk to the supplier themselves. You should have their number.”

If he was talking about Voltron... she nodded, feeling her heart pound. She could be getting rid of the Paladin. She hung up, pacing. The Paladin could be leaving soon, if that was what Latiak was getting at.

Or she could kill the Paladin herself so Lotor would not feel the need to go after him.

Pala had a knife in her hand, slipping it under her robes before she realized it. But it was a good idea. Kill the Paladin. Lotor wouldn’t do what his father did and rip the universe apart looking for him. There would be no Paladin to look for.

With that thought, she started down to the Paladin’s room. It wouldn’t be that difficult. The Paladin was soft skinned. Easy to cut. And they had attempted to kill him once, if the scar was any hint. She just needed to cut his throat. Or open his guts without any chance that another druid could come and patch him up. She could manage that if she kept anyone from getting help. That was all.

When she entered his room, she saw the collar as he sat up. Cutting his throat would be out, then. But it would be so easy- She strode over to him, raising the knife high.

Pain lanced through her midsection and she looked down. Someone had a sword. Someone was behind her. Pala blinked, turning to look behind her, mouth moving slightly. She-

Lotor’s face was furious. “You will not touch my Paladin.”

Pala gasped in pain, dropping the knife. She had been so close... and she had forgotten to check to see if anyone was nearby. If Lotor had come to check on his Paladin. Oh, there must have been cameras the entire way. He must have seen her walking, her hand in her robe the entire way. She was so stupid...

Lotor kicked her off his sword, and the last thing she knew was the sound of the blade coming for her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Keith looked up slowly, face splattered with druid blood. Lotor had just killed... because Keith was about to be killed. Or at least harmed. He stared up at Lotor, swallowing as the Galra dropped to his knees, stroking Keith’s hair. “Shh,” Lotor whispered, pulling him into a hug. “I’ll clean you up and have someone take care of this mess. Who even let her in the room?” Lotor let him go to look around as he demanded this, leaving Keith to swallow and clench his hands. “Tell me. Who is incompetent enough to nearly allow my Paladin to die at her hands?”

No one spoke up.

”I will find out soon enough,” Lotor vowed, and turned back to Keith. “Ah, but you... Come with me.” He unclipped Keith’s chain... and didn’t clip anything else on. Did he think Keith would just follow him? He could run now! Get away!

... but where would he run to? Nowhere was safe.

Then he could try to kill Lotor!

... with what? He couldn’t disarm Lotor. And if he could, Lotor would easily knock it away.

... it was better than nothing. Keith lunged for his sword, barely getting his hand on the hilt before Lotor yanked it back, grabbing Keith’s shoulder and holding him still. “You still fight,” Lotor mused. “Don’t you understand? There’s no reason to fight.” Lotor moved his hand to cup Keith’s face. “I will take care of you.”

”Until you get bored of me and kill me too,” Keith spat.

”I will never get bored of you.” Lotor’s thumb rubbed his lips, smearing the blood across them. “You’re too lovely, too interesting. You’re mine, as you’ve always meant to be.”

”Stop saying that,” Keith whispered, shaking. “I’m not yours.”

”Of course you are.” Lotor stroked his face. “You were born to be mine. Forever and ever.”

Keith shivered. It would be so much safer to just... be Lotor’s. Fuck, no, he couldn’t think like that. He had thought like that before, to be Zarkon’s. He couldn’t... he couldn’t become another’s pet. But at the same time, he couldn’t stop Lotor from taking him by the hand and leading him out of the room towards a bathroom. He just... couldn’t stop Lotor at all from stripping him, from scrubbing him down thoroughly... he just couldn’t stop Lotor at all.

Lotor didn’t put his tights back on, but pursed his lips. “You would look so pretty like that,” he mused. “Your skin is so pale. It reflects light in the most unique of ways.”

Keith didn’t respond.

”Ah, but you’d get cold, wouldn’t you? I can’t have that. But you can’t have such nasty tights... I’ll send someone for your measurements. You will get something that will look much better on you.” Lotor stroked his stomach, gently grazing the piercing. “Something that will match this beauty.”

Keith still didn’t respond.

Lotor took him by the hand, leading him to another room, pillows everywhere. “You’ll stay here for the time being,” he told Keith. “It’s much safer here. Though, I am sorry that the quality isn’t what you are used to, but this is only for now. Until I’m sure you’re safe. I only want what’s best for you.”

”Then let me go.” The words came out on a whisper.

Lotor ignored them and left.

Keith blinked dully at the door for a moment.

Then laid down on a pillow, eyes closing.

  


* * *

  


If the druid had killed him, he would be free.

The thought occurred to him when he woke up. If the druid hadn’t been killed, but killed him instead, he would be free of Lotor. He wouldn’t have to deal with him... touching him and insisting he was always meant to be Lotor’s. Keith shivered. There was always that weird undercurrent of something Lotor wasn’t saying about that, and Keith knew whatever it was, it wasn’t true. Nothing Lotor said was true.

But at the same time... it was something he was living with. It was something he couldn’t escape. If he knew he was going to be rescued that was one thing, but he knew he wasn’t going to be. He had a chance when he was Zarkon’s pet, but they didn’t know about Lotor. Not at all, not that he had been Zarkon’s son, or apparent heir... they didn’t know about him at all. They couldn’t find Keith now. They wouldn’t know where to look.

So that left him with Lotor.

And the only way out was to give in, let himself become Lotor’s plaything... or to get someone like the druid to kill him.

Keith sat up, looking down at his bare legs. He could give in, or die.

Fuck, why were those the only options? Why wouldn’t anyone listen to him and possibly get word out to everyone else? They all thought he belonged there! And he was too slow to kill Lotor. He had tried. He could keep trying, but... Lotor was going to get angry eventually. Hurt him, say it was for his own good. Maybe... maybe even kill him.

... he didn’t want to die.

That was it. He didn’t want to die. He still had hope everyone else was going to find him. That one day he’d be able to shove his bayard through Lotor and laugh. That he’d _win_. He wasn’t going to give up... but...

Keith curled up on himself.

He didn’t want to die. But that might mean giving in.

No. He didn’t want to do it. He wanted to fight. But- he had to survive. He had to- to give in.

Damn it, it was like Zarkon all over again. Giving in to keep living. He didn’t want to do this again. He didn’t want to give in to someone who was just going to play with him because he belong to them. But at the same time, he had no choice whatsoever. He just... had to.

At least this time he wasn’t going to get raped. Lotor seemed to have no sexual interest in his body. But... Keith shuddered at the memory of Lotor’s hands on his skin. He didn’t know if that was better or worse than what Lotor was actually doing. One of Keith’s hands toyed with the piercing in his navel and he closed his eyes, the other coming up to brush the one in his eyebrow.

He wasn’t going to be raped but his body wasn’t his. It was Lotor’s.

Keith opened his eyes.

He’d have to let his body be Lotor’s, if he was to survive.


	10. Chapter 10

His Paladin seemed so unhappy. Lotor let his bedroom door close behind him before grabbing the nearest thing not nailed down and throwing it across the room. He had given the Paladin so much, and yet he refused it all or looked so unhappy about it. What was it he was doing wrong? He had given his Paladin beauty, a confidant, a mother...

What did his Paladin need?

Lotor paced across the room, frowning. Perhaps unlimited access to the confidant and mother? He had been granted that when he was with the Princess and the other Paladins. It was possible he did need to bring the other Paladins to him as well, but... he simply did not want to do that. They didn’t catch his attention the way the Red Paladin did. So fierce. So pale. So young. The Champion had come close, but he was much larger than the Red Paladin. Instead, the Red Paladin was slender, beautiful. Though, the Blue Paladin did catch his attention to join his Paladin, a wonderful contrast...

No. He would stay with this Paladin. He would do everything he could to make him happy. And then he would pose for him, be the perfect piece of art covered in beauty.

Lotor smiled. Of course he would be. And he would be quite grateful for the experience. Unless all his other lovely pets, this one would be grateful. He would pull him out of being hurt by his father, out of being hurt by this war, and put him in a place of warmth, love. He would be in a good place.

Yes. Everything would be good.

But first, he would need to find out who let the druid come close enough to almost harm the Paladin.

Lotor sat down at his desk, grabbing his data slate and going through the footage. Another guard would be best for this, one trained in it, but after that he didn’t trust them. He would find out what happened himself. Slowly, he ran through the video footage, tracking who was where when, but was unable to see who let the druid through. Who was careless enough to simply let someone intent on hurting his property get there.

His teeth grit. Should he then punish them all? It seemed wasteful, but necessary. If he needed to do so, to prove his Paladin was to be protected above all else, so be it.

A knock sounded at the door. “Come in,” he called and a young serving girl came in, holding a plate of food. Lotor studied her for a moment, trying to place her. She was familiar- ah, yes. He had taken her in. Her body type was heavily furred, and on her bare shoulder was an absence of fur, a burn scar from when she lost her family. That scar had turned into beauty on her, he mused as he looked at the scarring he had done to the rest of her arm, turning the blemish into a work of art. Her name was... Lytha. Lytha put down the food and turned to leave, only for Lotor to catch her arm, gently pulling her closer. “Are you well?” he asked gently, running fingers across the beautiful story playing across her arm.

”Yes, your majesty.”

This was how his Paladin should sound. He would get there, though, Lotor thought as he reached out, tipping Lytha’s head up. She had her eyes cast down, still so proper even now. Lotor let her go. “You’re dismissed.” He watched her go, smiling a little to himself. She looked so beautiful now...

He could do that to his Paladin too. So very easily. And his Paladin would be grateful to be so beautiful for it.

Yes.

His Paladin would be grateful.

  


* * *

  


Aaah, good. The Paladin stopped resisting. Perhaps some of that was they were back in his room, Lotor wondered. He stood still as the piercer took his lip, lancing it and sliding the two studs in where Lotor had indicated. It obviously hurt, but it was a necessary pain. And it was over soon enough. Lotor examined his Paladin, considering the placement of the new piercings. They looked... perfect. And in fact, any more piercings would ruin the image. His Paladin looked perfect. Lotor looked down, frowning when he didn’t see new clothing on his Paladin. “Go get the Paladin’s tights,” he told the guard, letting his voice cool in his anger before turning back to the Paladin.

Oh, but he looked so beautiful! The scar on his front seemed to point to the jewel, emphasizing that instead of the ugly line. Lotor walked around to his back, wincing. He may need to mark that back with something beautiful. Unlike Lytha, those scars were random, chaotic. Ugly. They did not tell a beautiful story, but one of pain and suffering. He would need to tattoo that as well. But with what...

Ah, he had all the time in the world to come up with a design. For now, his Paladin was public worthy. The guard came back with the Paladin’s new tights, and he put them on, looking down the entire time. Lotor smiled as he did, seeing the way it shimmered in the light. So much nicer than his father’s fabric. Gently, Lotor took the Paladin’s hand, pulling him towards the show lights. “Come now, beautiful. I must see how everything shines.”

”My name is Keith.”

The words came so quiet that Lotor nearly didn’t hear them. But when it registered... “Ah. I suppose that would be kinder than calling you Paladin or beautiful, as descriptive as they are. Keith, then. I do only want you to be comfortable. Come along, Keith. Allow me to see you.”

When they reached the show lights, Lotor maneuvered Keith’s head and body, frowning. He pushed him back slightly, pulled him forward, tilted his head back and fore... before smiling. “Yes. Next time the curtain is pulled, come stand just like this.”

Keith closed his eyes, obviously taking in what Lotor said and keeping it to his heart. Lotor cupped his cheek, his heart feeling full. He had taken a new one in, saving another.

Perhaps he might take in the rest of his friends. The other Paladins might need it as well. And... well, at least the Blue Paladin could become art too. The others... well, he did need staff.

But oh, how good it felt to make something perfect and beautiful...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infiniterhapsody is the best. When I asked her to help me create Keith's design for this part, she rose to the occasion, no hesitation. And the result was perfect! I put the art in the chapter so you could see it. It's so perfect. The only thing it's missing is the stomach scar and that's my fault. I didn't remember it until I was rereading the series in preparation to write this part.

”From what I can tell, that’s where he is. I can’t get ahold of Pala, though.”

”That’s fine. Guys. We found him. We found Keith.”

  


* * *

  


The lights were hot as Keith stood there, posed as Lotor wanted him to, the new bangles on his arm warming in the light. Ever so often he’d see Lotor frowning, discreetly tilting his head and he’d have to readjust how he was hold himself. But other than that, it was how Lotor wanted.

He did what Lotor wanted.

  


Keith stood there as he heard the Galra talking, realizing Lotor was talking strategy with them. He was talking about things Zarkon had talked about. God, why had he ever helped Lotor? He was just as bad as Zarkon.

Fuck. He had fucked up. He had fucked up so hard. Just... what could he do to change it? What could he do to redeem himself?

He didn’t know. God, he didn’t know if it was possible at this point.

Keith flexed his hands, making sure again his head was tilted just right. He didn’t know if he could do it. Lotor... Lotor had made him unequivocally his. He had been tattooed, pierced... and it sounded like Lotor wanted to do more to him. Tattoo his back. Keith suppressed a shudder at the thought, a strange want of not wanting that scarring not being covered up. It had been _Zarkon’s_ , he should-

He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

Damn it. He shouldn’t want to keep something because Zarkon had forced it on him, especially scarring. But the thought remained, that it was the last tie to Zarkon he had. It made him sick to think it.

His eyes snapped open as the floor shook, the ship rocking in an explosion. All the Galra soldiers went for their weapons as Keith’s hand went for his bayard, realizing he was missing it too late. The Galra left the room as the guards entered Keith’s side, unclipping Keith and slapping some handcuffs on him. “Come on, we need to get you safe,” one told him, gently pushing him. “You’ll be okay.”

As he exited his room, Lotor was coming up. His eyes snapped down to the cuffs, lips curling in disgust. “And who told you to handcuff Keith?” he demanded, gaze snapping between the guards.

”It’s only a precaution,” one assured him.

Lotor considered it for a moment, but nodded. “I do not have time to argue,” he told the guard. “Follow me. Do not harm Keith.”

He followed him, thoughts dull. There wasn’t much else he could do. He felt the ship shudder around him, the idea of it being attack beating on the edge of his consciousness, but not more than that. It wouldn’t matter if it was. They wouldn’t find him no matter what now. Lotor seemed to have planned for that. Keith followed Lotor, not able to do much more.

”Emperor Lotor.” One of the guards spoke up. “It seems we’ve been boarded.”

”We are almost at the escape pods, yes?” Lotor turned, his face terrible and cold in its anger. “Then we escape. And you make sure Keith gets in first. He must not be harmed at all.”

”Of course, your majesty.”

Boarded... by everyone else? By the Paladins of Voltron?

No. Of course not. They didn’t know where he was.

”Do you have an explosives?”

”Yes, your majesty.”

”Set a charge behind us, so whoever follows will not follow further.”

Keith turned to watch, to see the charge be set. It looked like it would go off if someone went through the infrared wire... the urge to run through it sudden hit him, but he closed his eyes. He wouldn’t get far if he did.

”Hey!”

He opened them again suddenly staring down the hall as his heart rate picked up. No, he had to be hallucinating. That voice... it couldn’t be a Paladin, it couldn’t be-

Lance stood there, his rifle held to his eye. “Give Keith back to us and I won’t shoot you.”

That made Lotor chuckle. “Even if you did, you will not-”

With sudden energy, Keith rushed forward, looping his cuffed hands around Lotor’s throat, putting Lotor between himself and the guards. He couldn’t choke Lotor, not with how he instantly put his hand between him and the cuffs... but...

”Keith... what are you doing?” Lotor sounded... not angry. Confused. Almost lost. “I’ve given you all that you could possibly want! What is going on? Let me go, we can leave and work this out.”

”Keith, dude, what are you doing? Let him go and let’s go!”

For a moment, Keith was quiet. He couldn’t leave with Lance, not with the bomb between them. All he could do was let Lotor go, go with him to safety...

No. There was one last thing he could do.

”I’ve gone straight to hell,” he hissed in Lotor’s ear. “And now you’re coming with me.”

Keith took two steps backwards, tripping the infrared wire.

The explosion knocked them off their feet, knocking Keith’s head against the wall as everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of an explosion over the com link made Shiro stop, the last robot falling before him, sparking. “Lance. Lance! Come in, Lance!” He had just found Keith, he had just heard him find Keith, he couldn’t-

Silence.

Damn it. “Pidge.”

”I am still picking up his vital signs,” Allura told him. “He is alive.”

”I need to know where he is. Pidge?”

”I’m sending you the coordinates now.” Shiro’s visor flashed, the corner turning into a map. For a moment, he felt dizzy, his mind going back to his childhood and playing games with a minimap in the corner. But then it passed, and he followed the map. “I didn’t know you could do this.”

”Coded this last week. Much easier than verbally telling you where to go, huh? And I can do this for multiple people at once rather than prioritizing one person and hoping the other doesn’t get eaten first. It can’t tell you where Galra are, though. I can only code in our suits and the map of the ship once I have it.”

”Good to know,” Shiro murmured. He’d have to keep an eye out for Galra. But as he went, he didn’t see any, and when he got to- “Lance!”

Lance grunted, trying to push aside a piece of wall. “Keith is under here!” he yelled at Shiro. “Help me!”

He didn’t need to ask twice. Shiro almost slid to a stop next to him, grabbing the piece of wall and pulling. With their combined efforts, it came up, revealing... a striking Galra. Shiro jolted seeing that, but Lance only went to his neck. That was when Shiro saw the two white hands, and the handcuffs Lance eased over the Galra’s head. Slowly, Lance put the Galra aside, and Shiro noticed he wasn’t breathing. Dead, then. The explosion had killed him. But under him, the person that had been protected in the explosion by the Galra...

”Oh God.” Lance was reaching out, barely touching him. “Shiro, is... is he breathing?”

Shiro swallowed. “I- I think he is. We need to get him back to the Castle.”

”I’ll take him.” Lance reached down, picking Keith up in a fireman carry. “Let’s go.”

Shiro murmured assent as he followed, his hand at the ready as they went. He was going to protect Lance and Keith with his life. He wasn’t going to lose the man he loved and his brother at all. Or ever again. This wasn’t ever going to happen ever again.

He would never lose anyone ever again.

  


* * *

  


The click of claws behind him heralded Laz’s arrival. And Shiro knew that Thace would be with her. “We’re probably near your home planet,” he said quietly, not turning to her.

”Yes.” Her voice was equally quiet.

”Do you still plan on asking Keith if he would like us to stay with Laz?” Thace asked, coming closer. His hand bumped into Shiro’s shoulder, grasping it to keep track of where Shiro was.

”I believe it would come better from you,” he told Thace. “And... I think it’ll help him. We should be able to get by without him - the Galra empire seems to be trying to catch up after what happened. We think Keith somehow killed Lotor as well.”

When Shiro turned, Thace was smiling fiercely. Proudly. “Good.”

Shiro couldn’t help but smile back as he saw Laz smiling just as fiercely. “We don’t need Voltron,” he told them. “Not if the Galra empire is this far into disarray. We can clean up, and if we need Keith we know where you live, Laz. So we just need-”

The sound of the pod opening behind him made Shiro turn, reach out to steady Keith. They didn’t know what the do with the piercings, but they had a feeling taking them out was probably the better bet. The tattoo...

Keith opened his eyes, looking at him dully. Then he looked at Thace and Laz.

His eyes closed.

And softly, just softly, he started crying.

  


* * *

  


”Is Keith okay?”

Shiro turned slightly to see Lance. He had been leaving, and Lance seemed to have been watching the entire time. The both of them looked back, seeing Keith curled up in Thace’s lap with Laz’s head resting on his thigh. “A lot happened to him,” Shiro told him. “But I think he’ll be okay.”

”Is he-”

Shiro nodded. “He even said to take Red with us so we can form Voltron if we need to. I think he kind of hinted he’s going into retirement, but I don’t think the Lions will let us do that. But I think Red will let him rest.”

Lance nodded, wrapping his arms around himself as he watched the three rest. Shiro looked at Lance, then came over, pulling him into a hug. “Hey, what-”

”I thought I lost you too when I heard the explosion,” Shiro told him, pressing his lips into Lance’s hair. “I don’t... I don’t ever want to lose you. I love you.”

The words hung in the air, and Lance shuddered. “You-”

Shiro slowly let him go. “If that makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to-”

Lance turned, hugging him tightly. “Shut up, Shiro. Just... shut up.”

Shiro smiled softly, and kissed Lance’s head as he pulled him closer.

Everyone was back, safe and sound.

Everyone was safe.


	13. Chapter 13

Touch. Keith forced himself not to recoil from it. Who knew what Lotor would do to him if he recoiled...

Movement next to him on a... bed? Then a soft, sleepy voice, “You were whimpering in your sleep.”

Keith opened his eyes slowly, seeing Thace resting next to him. “Sorry,” he whispered, forcing himself to chuckle slightly at it.

Thace thumbed his lip, feeling the healed holes. “Do not apologize,” he told him. “It’s quite obvious why.” One hand touched his ear, but never touched his tattoo. Keith felt his heart squeeze at the fact Thace would never see the mess Lotor made of him. He would only have Keith back in his arms, and that was all he cared about.

It had taken him awhile to get used to no piercings. His mind had told him they were Lotor's, and he was Lotor's, so he should have them- and the breakdowns he would have when he realized that no, he was safe, he had killed Zarkon and Lotor...

Laz’s claws made him turn over, seeing in walk into the bedroom. “Hey,” Keith said quietly.

She only walked over, resting her head on his shoulder. Keith kissed between her ears, unable to do more with Thace on the other end.

”Lions,” Laz finally said. “Paladins.”

That made them all stir. Were... they coming for Keith? Was Keith needed now? He looked at Laz and Thace, panicked. He wasn't ready. It wasn't time.

Thace gripped his leg tightly, face fierce. “I will not let them take you too soon,” he told Keith. “You will leave when you are ready.”

”Yes.” Laz nodded. “Kill them if try.”

”Don't kill my friends,” Keith murmured. “Where are they?”

”Market. Shiro here.”

Keith took a deep breath. Shiro. “Okay.” He got out of bed and started to get dressed, trying to make his hair lay in some kind of order. Having someone that couldn't see his hair and one that didn't care gave him some bad habits. Once he was done, Keith exited to see Shiro examining Laz’s sling. “Keith,” he said, turning. 

”Hey, Shiro.”

Shiro smiled warmly at him, helmet under his arm. “How are you?”

Keith shrugged. “Could be better.”

”Oh. Did you need something or-”

Keith held up a hand, uncomfortable. “D... just... I...”

Shiro fell silent. “I forgot,” he told him. “I'm sorry.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, I- it- I don't need anything. I'm fine.”

”Okay.” Shiro nodded in return. “Do you mind if the rest of us have dinner with you? We miss you.”

”I... that’s fine.”

Shiro smiled at him. “Thanks. Hey, where’s Thace? Allura wanted me to bring him some audiobooks. Or whatever the Altean equivalent is.”

”I’ll get him.” Thace would enjoy having something to read. He did complain of boredom.

Keith relaxed.

  


* * *

  


He could no longer deal with more than three people at a time. Keith excused himself outside, taking a deep breath. Being around so many... reminded him of being looked at. Stared at. A pet.

God, he was pathetic.

Someone walked up behind him, and Keith turned to see Lance. “Hey.”

”Hey.” Lance’s voice was subdued.

”What’s up?”

”Just gotta... make sure I'm not messing up again. That you're okay.”

Keith frowned. “Lance.”

”Nah, it’s nothing. It's just... we all came out of this will new and shiny PTSD. I can't watch people leave a group. I keep thinking I'll fuck up and not save them.”

Oh. “Lance, I-”

”Just... shut up and let me be around you for a bit. I know we're safe here. Let my nerves calm and remember it.”

Keith sighed. Then, “I was put on display. I can't be around too many people or I start remembering that.”

Lance snorted. “Maybe we all need to do what you're doing. Take time away from this.”

”How’s it going?”

”It's going. It seems like someone decided to take over so we might need you at some point. But we're doing okay.”

Keith nodded, feeling a part of him leap at the thought of flying again. Of going out there, fighting with them. He'd like that. Just. Not now.

He'd always be the Red Paladin, after all.

”We’re probably going to leave soon. Come in to say goodbye?” Lance gently punched his shoulder, nodding inside.

”In a bit.”

Lance nodded, going back inside and Keith looked up at the sky. At where he could fly again, fight again.

Maybe one day. Not now. He would always be the Red Paladin, but for now...

He went inside.

Now, he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am. I can't even say. I don't know what to say. You. Everyone. Thank you.
> 
> Thank you so much. 
> 
> Thank you. 
> 
> This ends Shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in touch at vagrantbreath.tumblr.com! I put up notices when I start a new fic, reblog fan content I'm tagged in, and other fun stuff!


End file.
